The invention concerns a wide angle hinge. A wide angle hinge of this type was made known, for example, with the Austrian Patent Application 182/80.
In general the problem with wide angle hinges is that when the door swings open from a closed position to an open position, a lifting movement of the door will occur by the front edge of the cabinet carcass in order to swing away a certain distance from the front edge of the cabinet carcass.
Hereby, the door which swings away, should be prevented from colliding with a side wall or a neighboring door.
It is the purpose of the submitted Austrian Patent Application 182/80 that an assembly casing is fastened on the cabinet carcass, which has two slots which lie behind one another. Pins engage back through these slots. These pins are connected with a hinge arm which can be slid and, to some extent, can be pivoted in this assembly casing.
The hinge arm is also guided sliding and, to some extent, pivoting by the pins which are engaged in the slots of the assembly casing.
The previous Patent application uses a rack pinion slide; whereby, a first rack is placed on the articulation lever of the hinge. This articulation lever is guided slidable in the hinge arm. When the door is opened, this articulation lever slides in relation to the hinge arm and the rack which is fastened thereon engages a pinion, which is located secure, yet slidable, rotatable on the pins which engage back through a slot in the assembly casing.
This pinion meshes with a second rack, which is fixed in close proximity to a slot on the assembly casing.
A pivot gear of the pinion over the sliding rack thus results from the swinging of the door and the sliding of an articulation arm., and this pinion then slides along the stationary second rack which results in a relative movement of the hinge arm to the fixed assembly casing.
The disadvantage of this previous gear system is that the previous hinge has a relatively high overall height because of the placement of two racks which lie under one another and a pinion which lies in between. The manufacturing costs are extraordinarily large because of the relatively costly gear system, and the operational dependability and security can not always be guaranteed over the long term.